


Nightmares Can’t Stop Us When We Have Each Other

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, I miss cuddling my friends and this is me projecting, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Tommy says the f-word lol, idk man sometimes you gotta cuddle the homies, only once tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare and refuses to get up and ask for helpLuckily he has an amazing best friend and very thin walls.~~~~~~~~This fic is a part of Wholesome Week 2!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 387





	Nightmares Can’t Stop Us When We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this pretty late at night on the notes app, I was inspired to write it after crying for like 10 minutes cause I had a nightmare but I didn’t want to admit that I need someone to cuddle me. I was like: ,,,, what if Tommy and Tubbo,,,,

Sometimes Tommy had nightmares. This was ,of course, not unusual. Everyone gets nightmares once in a while. 

Tommy’s were unusual in the sense that they left him shaking and sobbing quietly in his bed, hoping both that someone would come help him, and that nobody would hear him crying. He hated being pitied, and yet at this very moment, he wanted to hold someone and be told he was going to be okay.

He sucked in a breath and tried to lay back down and sleep. He knew it was pointless, knew he needed some form of comfort, but he was far too stubborn to ask for it. 

The walls in L’manberg’s main base were thin, which was fortunate for Tommy, as it lead to the door being opened after several beats of silence. Tubbo had heard him crying.

“Tommy?” He asked at the door, peeking inside

“Y-yeah?” Tommy had hoped not to sound scared, but he heard the slight stutter, heard the sound of an almost-sob escape him. They’d both heard it. 

Tubbo sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him.  
“Nightmare?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of Tommy’s bed.  
“Yeah...” Tommy mumbled, “It was fuckin’ awful” he added, trying to sound less terrified. Tommy subtly shifted, allowing Tubbo space to crawl in next to him.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?”  
Tommy closed his eyes, seeing in his mind the vision of his friend crying, of Tubbo saying that he hated him. “No.” He said firmly.  
“Okay” Tubbo nodded and let Tommy inch closer to him. Tommy silently put his arms around his friend, just slightly pulling him closer. “You’ll stay, yeah?” He muttered, and Tubbo nodded.

“Okay. Thanks, Tubbo.” Tommy closed his eyes, and felt the tension in his body ease up. He held his friend tightly, letting Tubbo rest his head against him. Tommy held him as if he was sure Tubbo would explode if he let go. It was best not to acknowledge it. Acknowledging it would make Tommy have to admit how afraid he was of losing his best friend, and he wasn’t quite ready for that.

Luckily, Tubbo seemed to understand, silently shifting into a more comfortable position. They fell asleep like that, clinging to each other for dear life, listening to one another’s heartbeat.

Tommy knew this would happen again, knew that every time he or Tubbo had a nightmare, the other would be there to provide a gentle comforting touch. And that was the last thought he had before he finally drifted off.


End file.
